The life of Shinji Miror
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: I was born with my name, carved in my arms. My life with the twins. And, the life after. I am Shinji. I am a girl.
1. Shinji

The Life of Shinji Miror.

-A Harry Potter Fan Fiction-

(About this story: All it is, is Shinjis life story. From the important events as a child. To her friendship with Fred and George at Hogwarts. Very sad -in my POV. And I was strait faced when my sister made me watch 'Marley and Me' That movie is fuckin' stupid!) This story is based in Fred and Georges' first year at Hogwarts, so... I'm going to make some stuff up. This not one of my smutty storys -yet Kidding!- this just on friendship and a bit of love here and their. So... OC/Fred/George. NOT a threesome!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. Fred, George, the Teachers, ext, mentioned in this story. But, I do own Shinji Miror. She is mine! -And the Twins- XD

Rated T- For character(s) death. Language. Maybe slight nudity... so... The rating might change.

-Chapter one... Twins-

I was given a name. It was carved into my arms. Forever showing, even in death. It was me. I was and still am Shinji Miror.

Do not you remember me? If 'Yes' is your anwser, you are sadly mistaken. I was forgotten... almost. I was unloved... almost.

And so, I was born. I was given life. It was a gift, I wish I could return. I took my first breath... then the next. I was alive?

-October 13-

"It's a girl."

A sob echoed off the white walls.

"Clam down... we are parents now."

"I didn't want a child!" a women screamed.

I looked up, with gray eyes, and started to sleep.

"Then... we'll take her to the childens shelter. Just calm down."

"Good! But... she needs a name."

"What about Shinjatta? It's japanese. Her nickname could be Shinji. The other name stands for Death. And the Shin in Shinji means beleiver or beleive. And Ji stands for Two."

"I like it."

The doctor walked in and asked the two adults to sigh the birth papers. They refused and the doctor left, unpleased.

Before I even woke up... I was abandoned and forgotten. Never to see my parents again. But... as I got older... things changed.

And I could never forget the year I turned 12, 5, 16, and 18.

-June 20th. I am 5 years old.-

"Hurry up, Shinji! Don't you want to see the new kid?" called a voice, of a kid I did not know. I was five. I didn't have a single friend. I barely talked to anyone. And I was always sick, so nobody cared. Often somebody, one of the adults, would come in and say that I didn't have that much time left. And they were right, in a way.

I walked to the huge circle on the blacktop. I pulled on the sleves of my shirt, to cover up the scares. Now, I know what you are thinking. A Five year old cutting? Well, no. My was told I was born with my name carved into my skin. True! 'Shinji Miror' was carved into my skin. And 'Shinjatta' was carved into my back. Though, I was only five, I was very protective of my scares. As I got closer to the blacktop, a few people turned to look at me. I blushed and walked slower, hoping they'd stop staring. They did and soon I was just one in the crowd. People were moving back and forth, trying to see this 'new' kid.

I finaly got a peak. He had fire red hair. Gray eyes, and was wearing a black T-shirt and red jeans. With black shoes, with Poke'mon on them. He looked nice, this eyes were squinting at something... then everyone looked at me. I looked around, innocently. Who was he looking at?

I was pushed to the ground by one of the older kids. Alot of kids were like that. But, mostly to me. Maybe it was because I wasn't scared of them. I never know.

"Move it! Sicky!" 'Sicky' was a common nickname for me. Because I only got out of bed to eat and shower. Today was a rare day that I felt good enough to go outside and draw under a tree, because the clouds were covering the sun. And it was fall.

I got up, and noticed that I had a rip in my way-to-long pants, showing blood gushing from my scrape, along with a bit of blacktop around the cut and on the pants. Some kids noticed and started to laugh at me. Some screamed from few drops of blood that fell to the ground. I was pushed back down, by the same older kid, this time, I landed on my butt.

I felt a new shadow come over me. I looked up, I noticed that the new kid had his hand extended I took it and he helped me stand up.

"Herro!" said the kid. He have a toothy smile and let go of my hand.

"Hi..." I muttered. I felt the blood streaming down my leg and into my sock... did I fall that hard?

"My name is Alex.. what is YOUR name?"

"Shinjatta." I muttered, again, looking -more like staring- at his hair. I wanted to touch it, but I was scared that It'd burn me.

"You have an ODD name, dude." Dude?... I was a girl.

"Girl."

"Huh?" he asked, dumbly.

"Girl." I said, adding irratation to my voice.

The big kid came back. He shoved the new kid to the ground and looked at me with a big grin, showing off his braced teeth. "That baby just called you a guy! You ARE a guy!" before I even had time to think, I jumped on the older boy and started to punch his face, and pull his sticky brow hair. Ew!

It was a few minutes before I realized that he was crying. I stopped and jumped off. Then, one of the adults came by and gave me a very weird look. Then noticed the bloody faced and sobbing ten-year-old. She RAN over and helped him up, asked who did this. He pointed to me...She told him not to lie. He said he wasn't. So, she took me by the arm and dragged me along with older boy, to the head 'masters' office. When I was looking back to the groupe of kids, I saw Alex run up to me and tug my hand. I pulled him along with me.

From that day on, Alex and I were best friends. For example, he and I always played pranks of the older kids.

We gave eachother candy and little toys for birthdays. We even shared cloths.

But, one day, when I was 12, I was changing in out shared room, being I was in my PJ's for over five days, being that sick, and they started to smell like sweat and twelve-year-old girl. Alex walked in and saw my back and arms. He had always been dramatic before now, but never had I seem him _this_ upset.

"Shinji! What happened? Who did this to you?" he said, grabbing my rist and looked at the 'Shinji' arm. He mouth was wide open, and his eyes were filled with rage.

"Don't worrie about it." I often said that. It became... a catchphrase.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything?" he shouted. I turned away... and walked... I wish I hadn't.

"Shinji!" he called after me. I ran. Into the pouring rain. It felt cold against my skin. My shirt was still half on. I pulled it over my head and then I was pushed to the ground.

"Listen to me!" I looked up. The water from the blacktop, making my back side soaked. Alex was pinning me down, using all his weight.

"I'm listening..." I spat out. I saw tears well-up in his grayish-now-red-from-teary eyes

"Why do you have those scares?" he asked, again. I turned my head away, watching rain hit the blacktop.

"I was born with it." I herd a sound that I was very framiluar with. I was slapped.

"Blood hell! What is wrong with you?" I asked, getting rather mad with my acking cheek, soaked bum, and about 100 pounds ontop of me.

"You are lieing to me! Tell me what happened! Now!" he was shouting again.

"I really don't know. Listen, I really don't. Now get off me." I added vemon to my words.

"Fine." he muttered getting off me. "I hate you, Shinjatta." and that was the last I saw of him. Ever. Now even in death would I see his smiling face again.

-Next day-

A scream. It was a loud, bone-chilling scream. Like when I put a spider on a girls bed for a prank. Or a worm in their spaghetii. But, this was a bit diffrent. Just a bit. And it made even me, a bit scared to move. But, my mind was not with my body, and I moved anyway. I got up, and followed the sound of the scream.

Blood. A very pretty sight before me. A blood pool. But, If I knew whos blood it was, I would have stayed in bed. Alexander Perce Weasley. My friend since I was five. My partner in crime. The one who helped me play pranks on the elder kids... Was dead.

I was blamed for his death. He had killed himself. I'm not sure why. But, I got to hear more about him when his aunt came to visit. The shelter called her later that day, to see what she wanted to do with the body. When she got their, she sat in a chair, across from me. I was waiting for her. She was my best friends aunt after all.

She was a bit on the heavy side, but not by much, she had stress written on her face. -Really, in ink- and was wearing a black dress -common to wear when someone has died.- She looked nice. I liked her. She smelt of wood and cookies. Maybe Pumpkin Juice?

"Hello. I'm here for Alex." she said, to the girl at the desk. I didn't pay much attention to the adults at the place. But, I had to, now.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for the loss." she said, sincerly. She looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I did. "Mrs. Weasley. This is Shinjatta. She was the only friend of Alex. The shared a room together. He often took care of her."

The women looked down at me and gave a sad smile. He held out her hand, and I took it, giving her the same smile. "Hello, Shinjatta. I'm Alexs aunt. I have two sons that are about your age."

I could feel a smile tug on my face. "Really?" I asked, a bit please she told me that.

"Yeah. They didn't know Alex but... if his parents hadn't died after he was born, I'm sure they could have been good friends."

"Alexs parents?" I asked.

"Yeah? Oh! We never did tell him... Anyway, they passed away from a type on cancer. I don't remember the type but... after they died, I was the one that found Alex. I took him here. I was about to have another child at the time, so I couldn't have another."

"Oh... That's so sad."

"Yeah it really is. But not as sad as your story, Shinji Miror." she had an evil smirk on her tan-ish face.

"You... know my name?"

"Who doesn't. But, I was rold that you were a boy. Oh well." she led me away from the desk and wispered, "You are pretty localy-know where I live. Famous, more like. But, not as famous as Harry Potter. Not even close."

"But..."

"You didn't know? Bloody He- heck. What else haven't they told you?" she asked loudly. "Haven't you been getting letters?"

I herd the lady at the desk squeek and rummage through some paper. The she called "The letter!" she ran out from the desk. She handed the letter to me. I saw Mrs. Weasley smile widely.

I was about to open it when, it spoke. "Dear, Miss Miror, we are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts school for wizardcraft and wizardry."

The lady was shocked and looked at me funny. Mrs. Weasley looked at me and smiled. "You have been keeping it from her?"

The other lady was still in shock "I didn't know!"

"Come come. Get your stuff packed. What year were you born now, Dear?" she asked.

"1987. October 13th." I replied.

"Then, you'll be going with my two sons. Hope to see you board the train. I must get back to the matter of Alex. It was a pleasure to meet you, Shinji."

"The pleasure was all mine." I gave a bow in respect and walked back to my room.

It wasn't the same. I was never one to cry. I never have. -Maybe when I was born- And I wasn't going to now. I was about to turn 12, being I was 11. But, I was told to say that I was 12. I'm not sure why. I missed Alex.

So... I was a witch? That explains why things keep happening that I can't explain. But... how was I going to find my way? I am 11, afterall. I quess I could sneak out. What day was it now?... July 28th. I had a few days.

I opened up the letter and read the rest. "All students must be equipt with: Standary sized 2 puter couldrent, and bring, if they desire a cat toad or an owl, and a wand."

In london? I'm sure I could these items here. I just need to know where to look.

And so, I set out on a quest to find my items. I went down the row:

I got a back Sized 2 couldrent, with a purple Blood Stone inbedded in it.

I got a black cat, and bought a spiked colar to put around its neck.

And a wand. When I walked in, the man gave me a few 'dark' magic wands to try. But, I ended up getting a white wand with a black tip and holder. He said it ran 'in the family'... I didn't ask what he ment.

The day the train was sapost to leave, I packed up my things in a black backpack and left. The backpack was Alexs. Inside I put a few shirts, pants, the natural stuff -Shampoo, hair jell, money, ext ext- the stuff I needed for Hogwarts, and a few spirals and pencils.

As I was leaving I stopped to look into a mirror. I saw a girl with silver- almost white hair. BIG dark blue eyes with small bags under them. She was dealy pale. She was wearing baggy black pants and a purple and green stripped shirt, with no shoes. Her bangs covered her left eye. And her lips were curved into a frown. Then, she spoke.

"What do you desire to know?" she asked. I was talking... to.. me? Her voice was very soft. It sounded like an angel.

"I don't... understand."

"What do you desire to know?" she prepeted.

"Well... will I do good at Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps. It depends on how you look at it. You will get in troble a lot. But, your grades are good."

"What else can you tell me."

"Only you can anwser that."

"Who are you?" I muttered, looking at my feet and playing with my sleeves on the shirt.

"Look into the mirror, and I'll tell you." I looked up. It was me. Still me.

"Wo are you?" I asked, again.

"I am you."

"No. I am me."

"Exactly. You'll understand... in time. Right now, you need to be going. I hope we'll talk soon." and with that, I was staring at my feet again.

"Bloody Hell! I'm going to be late!" I told myself and started to run to the desk. I told them about me going to a school, so the offered to drive me to the station.

-At the train station-

I looked around. It was normal people walking around. I herd children crying. Some were laughing. I herd women talking. I herd men yelling. Feet tapping. It was normal for this to be at a train station. I looked at my ticket.

Platform 9 3/4

Was their such a place? I saw a conductor person... yeah. And asked him. He gave me a funny look and asked wether it was 9 or 10. I told him 9 and he pointed to the nine spot. I stood their, waiting. Maybe another- oh I saw a family, with an owl. I followed then I realized that it was Mrs. Weasley!

Before I could say anything... she spotted me. "Oh! Look, it's Shinjette! The girl I was telling you about!" I herd her yell to her husband who immedetly looked my way. He smiled and I walked over.

"Hello, again. Mrs. Weasley. It's very nice to see you again." i said, poliely, in a mutter. She wrapped her arms around me, in a hug. I have never been hugged before... so I didn't know what to do.

"Hello, sweetie! So glad you could come. Let me show you the family." she pulled me to a group of six people. She pointed to a the only girl, she seem to be about 5 or 6. "This is my only daughter and youngest child, Ginevra." the ginger girl blushed and hid behind a tall man. She pointed to him. "This is my husband, Arthur Weasley." he smiled and I smiled back. He moved to a slighly taller boy with ginger hair -okay... all gingers- "This is Percy." he blushed and waved. She pointed to a boy who looked 8 or 9. "This here is Ron." he waved and then looked away. Then my eyes were fixated of a pair of boys who looked like clones. "And those are the twins I was telling you about." she pointed to the one on the left "Fred." then right "George." both the boys waved and then looked at eachother. They had long red hair and no bangs. The hair went almost down to their shoulders.

The father stepped up and I herd him say to his wife "I thought you said 'she' a minuet ago."

I felt my cheeks heat up. Then, Mrs. Weasley must have noticed. Because she put a hand on my shoulder. "She is a girl."

I herd the twins start laughing. I blushed even more... I wanted to talk to the one on the floor -by talk, I mean punch in the jaw-. But, I couldn't tell which is which. Then he got up and they both walked to me.

"Why, hello, girl." they both said. "Will you be joining us at Hogwarts?"

"Indeed I shall." I blushed again. "Um..."

"Yess?" they both hissed out the 's'.

"Which one of you is Fred and which one is George?"

They both looked at eachother. They opened their mouth to speak. But then thier father called. "Fredie, Georgie, Shinjette! Get a move on!" the twins ran after them, and I just walked. I was standing next to the twin that was humming, when somebody pushed me. I was falliing.

"Careful!" one of the twins caught me. I examined his face and hair. Fred. He gave me push, back up.

"Thank you, George." I said 'George' to see if they play games. But, I ended up blushing as well...

"Your very welcome." he replied, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh... by the way, Fred. You have a very uneven hair part. George has an even one." I herd them both gasp.

The mum looked at me funny and then brushed it off. "Let's go!" she cried.

"But mummy!" cried George. "How will we be able to do it?"

"Well... Percy will run strait on the count of three. If one of you guys would be so kind as to let Miss. Shinji sit on your cart, you'll go next."

"I will!" they both said... They glared at eachother. I just sat on a random one. My cat was still on my shoulder, purring.

"Okay Percy.. one... three!" the boy was off running strait... into a wall?

"Bloody Hell!" the twins and I all said at the same time. Fred walked over to the cart I was sitting on, and pushed. I was going through a wall.

George came right after, then the father, and then ron and then Mrs. Weasley, carring the girl in her arms.

I watched as the family gave hugs and said the 'I love you'(s) to eachother. Percy, Fred, and George came back over to me and then Mrs. Weasley ran up and gave me a hug good-bye.

"If I were you, I'd keep saying I was a boy, to avoid a camotion at the school. They told me, you were a boy, when I sent them an owl-card saying that you said 'yes' to the invite. So, if you get to be in the same class as Fred and George, you might be in the same room." she wispered and pulled away. "Alrighty. Have fun you four. BYE!" Tears welled up in her eyes. All four of us bourded the train and I sat in an empty 'train-room'.

We opened the window and the three gingers waved a final good-bye to the family. The train started and I took my cat off my shoulder, and played with its ears.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Then, the twins sat down right next to me. One on the side, the other in frount.

"Why hello, Miss Miror. We are the Weasley Twins of pranks and jokes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bloody hell. This was going to be a long~ year...

-End chapter one-

Do you like it? Oh, I would appreciate it if I don't get any reviews saying "You have alot of spelling mistakes". I have a reason for these. I don't have microsoft word, or spell check so... I'm doing this on Notes. So, thank you. Well, as you can see, the Twins have the same traits, just like in the movie. -I made them have long hair, because I LOVE guys with long hair- Anyway... yeah... So, if I say that Shinjette is a boy, it's only because they all say think she is one. You'll find out why. OH! Sorry this chapter has alot of shit all jammed into it. That's why it's so long, yeah. That'll change. And the chapters will be shorter, I promise. Hope you liked it!-

Shinjette Miror -Blood blonde Maffia-


	2. Friends

The Life of Shinji Miror.

-A Harry Potter Fan Fiction-

(About this story: All it is, is Shinjis life story. From the important events as a child. To her friendship with Fred and George at Hogwarts. Very sad -in my POV. And I was strait faced when my sister made me watch 'Marley and Me' That movie is fuckin' stupid!) This story is based in Fred and Georges' first year at Hogwarts, so... I'm going to make some stuff up. This not one of my smutty storys -yet Kidding!- this just on friendship and a bit of love here and their. So... OC/Fred/George. NOT a threesome!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. Fred, George, the Teachers, ext, mentioned in this story. But, I do own Shinji Miror. She is mine! -And the Twins- XD

Rated T- For character(s) death. Language. Maybe slight nudity... so... The rating might change.

-Chapter Two... Teams, points, Sex change, and rooms-

I sighed. Why, you may ask? Because I was tired and over-heated. For August, it sure was hot. And under think black pants, and a thick dark colored long-sleeve shirt it only made it hotter.

"So...' one of the twins started, "why do people know you as a boy."

"When you say you are a girl." the other one ended.

"You are asking the wrong person. But, I'm going to need your help with something." I replied, looking at my reflection in the window.

"Yes!" the twins said at the same time... I'm going to have to get use to that.

"I want people to keep thinking I'm a boy... so, keep me being a girl, a secret."

"Why not just use a spell?" one of them asked.

"... Spell?" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Yeah. A spell. You can use spells with a wand. You just need the right chant." the other one ended.

"And a spell will help me how?"

"Well..." they both started, "you are a girl afterall."

"And?" 

"You want people to think your a boy."

"It can't be that difficult." I muttered.

"Minus the part where you _are_ a girl. What happens if you grow boobs or something."

I opened my eyes and looked down. It was true, I was flat-chested... I am 11 afterall.

"I won't..." I thought for a secount. Maybe as I get older, I'll grow a bit.

"Fine." one of them said.

"What is this chant-thing?" I asked. I closed my eyes again, leaning my head against the glass.

"Take your wand..." they both said. "And say 'Dopus Changus'... then touch your stomack with the tip of the wand."

"That's it? Wow... I guess I'll give it a try." I reached into my backpack, which was under the seat, and took out my wand.

I held it up. "Dopus Changus." I placed the black tip to my stomack. I felt a bit odd. I looked down to see my very very VERY tiny boobs were gone.

"Woah...!" both the twins said in unison. "Bloody hell! You're a guy."

"You think so...?" my voice was deeper then before, with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah..." one said. "Only you can't tell the diffrence, because you already looked like a guy." I kicked the boy infrount of me.

"Ow! How long do you reckon, we'll be on this train?"

"Don't know..." I sighed and soon found myself drifting off into a light sleep.

I was lighty shaken awake. I found that my head was resting, not on the cold window, but on one of the twins, vest-cladded shoulder. It was soft, and warm from my breath. Then I noticed, I was a girl again.

"We are at Hogwarts, Shinji. Wake up." said the twin, that I wasn't sleeping on. I moaned, from being tired. I felt him chuckle -the one I was sleeping on- and it sent vibrations to my neck.

"I'm up..." I said sleepily.

"Good. Stand up and get your stuff." said the Twin that was sitting next to me.

I got up and streched. Grabbing my bag, I walked out of the train-room and waited for the 3-ginger-Weasley siblings. All of the siblings came out after a few minutes and I resumed my place, on one of the twins carts. I rested my head on a rolled-up winter blanket.

"You know, Fred, for some reason she is drawn to you," Percy said "She slept on you, only sits on your cart, and can tell when you're talking."

"Shut up you Twit!" said Fred.

I felt myself blush. Then George must have notcied because he brought me back into the chat. "I noticed that if you fall asleep why doing the 'Sex-Change-Spell' you turn back into your original sex. Thank you for helping us test our new chant."

"Yeah... whatever." I closed my eyes, leaning against the blanket again.

I listened to the sound of the rolling wheels on the cart, then I found myself drifting into a sleep, again.

"George Weasley." I herd a voice call out. I opened my eyes to find George walking up to a stand. Fred was sitting next to me. It was quit loud, to I asked Fred a question.

"What Is going on?" I asked Fred, who was shocked to see that I was awake.

"Well... we are being asigned Doors. HufflePuff, Grifindor, Slitherin, or RavenClaw. Percy has already gone, and got Grifindor."

"I see... I wonder what George'll get."

"Let's listen, and we'll find out. Oh, It'd be a good idea to do the spell again. You are going to be infrount of a bunch of people, and you are a girl."

I took the wand out from my belt loops and wispered the spell, holding it to my stomack. It worked, and I was a guy again.

"Very easy choice, George. Grifindor!" a bunch of people cheered and Percy jumped up from his seat, at a Grifindor Table.

"Fred Weasley!" called the voice, that woke me up. It was an elder women, dressed in purple and gold.

"Wish me bloody luck." Fred said to me. I waved and he walked up to the stand, and sat down a chair, biting his lip.

A hat was placed on his head and I was playing with the end of my shirt, and biting my lip as well. I didn't want people looking at me.

"Just like your Brothers... Grifindor!" called the... hat?

The Grifindor table cheered and George jumped off his seat and ran over to his brother.

A few other people were called after that. I didn't pay much attention. Until I herd the scariest thing I've ever herd.

"Shinji Miror!" called the elderly women. I stud up and watched the Twins as I walked up on stage, and never took my eyes off them. I sat on the seat and the hat was placed on my head.

"Humm... Just like your mum and dad. Dark... very dark indeed... a dark past... Grifindor!" I felt a wave of releif wash over my body. I got off the seat and walked over to the over-excited table. I sat down next to a twin, that I still couldn't know the name of, yet. -YET I TELL YOU!-

"Told you, Mate. Always next to you." said the twin, sitting next to the one I was sitting by.

"Shut it! It's the only spot not taken, you bloody prick!" both the twins started hitting eachother. I could only watch until I called out -in the most manely voice I could-

"Guys! Knock it off, before you get caught!" too late! The twins were on the floor wrestling... I watched with a very large Grin -that could scare even Snape-

That grin was on my face, until one of the twins pulled my pants leg, making me fall into the duo. Then I noticed that I could fight, too!

Punches rang out and I had a few landing in my face, but I didn't give up. The fight rang out for about five minuets. And I was very happy with the ending.

I had my stomack on one of the twins chest, and my elbows on the other other twins chest, while I rest my head on my open palm, breating heavily.

"That is enough from you three! Go to your rooms... NOW!" Called the man... with a string tied around his facial hair. -Dumbeldor-

The twins and I looked at eachother and walked out of the room, arm-in-arm. -A fourth year taking us to the dorm room- As we got into the hallway, we noticed that the pictures moved. So, we asked for directions.

The stairs moved, as well. As we got to the picture of the fat lady, she opened saying that our stuff was already in our rooms.

As we reached the boys room, the fourth year said that dinner was after the bell. After unpacking I stopped to talk with the twins.

"So..." I started, "You guys will keep me being a girl a secret?"

"Yeah... Just one condition." one twins said. I gave them a confused look.

"Go on..."

"You have to let us touch your hair, and try out new projects on you, when ever we want."

"Reasonable terms. Agreed. Oh and by the way... ' I walked over to the twin, with a bruise on this eyebrow. I have gave him a hard punch in arm. He yelped and looked at me with a death glare. "That, my dear Fred, was for kicking me in the gut."

"Bloody hell! With am arm like that, you could be a Beater."

"Beater?" I questioned.

"It's a defencive position in Quidditch." they both said.

"What is that?"

Both the twins looked at eachother with an '0' shaped mouth. "Only the best sport ever invented!" they both shouted.

"Whatever... I'm going to bed." and with that I pieled off my shirt, making George look away. "What's wrong, George."

"Mate, You're a chick!"

"Not at the moment." he took his hand off his face and slowly looked my way. He gave a sigh.

"Give a brother a warning, next time. Oh, just don't forget to put a shirt on, when you wake up, because you'll be a girl." George said, as I climbed into a bed, claming it as mine.

"Yeah... whatever. Not like I have anything their to begin with."

I herd the twins sigh, at the same time and talk in unison. "Are you ever happy?"

"When I'm sleeping. And kept sleeping."

"What about dinner?" asked one of the twins.

"I don't eat much."

"Well, if you are so worried about growing, you might want to eat." said another twin. Not sure how I knew, because I had my face smuggled into the hard pillow.

"Maybe I don't want to grow. Maybe I-" I felt something stroak my hair, making me shiver. "Bloody freakin' Hell!"

"Sensetive, Aye?" asked someone above me.

"No!" I snapped, shoving my head under the pillow, to hide a blush.

"Fine. We'll see you when we get back. Have a nice nap, Shinji." I herd feet shuffle and then the light turned off. I jumped from the bed and grabbed my wand, that was on my nightstand. I used the spell and I changed back into a girl. What small boobs I had when I was 11 came back. I went to the dresser and opened the middle drawr. I took out a black night dress and a pair of black and white stripped socks and a fresh pair of underwear -at 11, you don't say panties-. And walked to the bathroom.

Each room was huge and came with three beds, a night stand for each bed, And a huge dresser, with three slots. Their was also a walk-in-closet. At the bottom was a holder for shoes. Each bed came with three huge pillows. One hard pillow and two very soft pillows. The twins didn't like the hard ones, so they gave them to, and I gave them my soft pillows in return. Luckily, I brought my sheets and conforter. So, my bed was now black and purple stripped and I had matching pillow cases and a bed skirt. I also brought a stuffed green skull and placed it under my pillows, along with my journal, that still had stuff that Alex and I wrote to eachother in it. Each year, around my birthday, we'd stop taking, so we wouldn't give eachother hints about birthday gifts, and we'd use the spiral insted of talking.

I took off my stiff baggy black pants and my underwear and turned the water to cold and stepped in. I felt the water cool my body and slide down my back and over my shoulders, leaving a braid of water go over my collar bone and onto my chest. My hair was wet enough, so I added my shampoo. Lathered. Rince. Conditioner. Lathered. Rince. Then body wash. It smelt like Scarlet Blossoms. I added some to a black bath -you know, the scrunchy things you use to lather body wash... I have one... but forgot the name of it.- thing. And scrubbed it all over my body. I let it get washed off before I stepped out of the cold shower stall and grabbed a towel and put it over my hair, making it damp, and not soaking wet. After I was satisfied, I used it on my body.

When I was dry, I kept the towel around my neck, catching the falling tears of water. And put on the fresh sleeping cloths I had brought.

I sank into the cozy bed and pulled the sheet over me, until my waist and found myself humming to sleep.

-Next morning-

Yawn. Open eyes. Remove sleep from eyes. Yawn. Turn left. Groan. Turn right. Groan. Sit up. Moan. Yawn.

Every morning was the same. This morning was no diffrent. Beside the fact that I was sleeping in a room with two dudes. Weird.

I looked to the left. One twin was sleeping and snoring lighly. I looked to the right. The other, the same... It was Cute? Dare I say.

It was about 5 in the morning. So I got dressed. To be careful, I pulled off my underwear first and put on a new pair. Then I put on a pair of black skinny jeans. I took off my night dress. And put on a sports bra -nobody would notice the very very very slight boobs Shinji does have, with the cape on- and then I put on a black and red stripped long-sleeved shirt. I added a belt for no reason. I closed the drawr and walked into the bathroom. I rolled up my sleeves, seeing the scares that reminded me that I was still Shinji Miror. I ran the tap cold... only to find that it was steaming hot. The twins must have rigged it while I was sleeping. I ran the hot tap, and out came cold water. I opened the mirror and grabbed the orange pill bottle. I opened it and placed one of the large-ish blue-ish pills on the counter. I cupped my hands and filled it cold water and then drank. Then I popped the pill into my mouth. -Let us not forget that Shinji is Sickly and needs to sleep all the time. And doesn't eat much... at all.- And swallowed hard.

I looked at my reflection and focused all my anger into my eyes. Then, it worked. I was looking at the girl again.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well... how long will I have to act like a boy?"

"Only until you need to. You can stop at anytime. But, you won't."

"True... how am I able to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to a mirror."

"You don't know?"

"Would I be asking, if I did.?"

"Yes."

"Ugh... How do people know my name?"

"You tell them."

"No... as in, random people on the street. Wizards."

"Well... Your parents were-" a knock on the door cut her sentence short.

"Oi! Shin. You in there?" called one of the twins.

"Good-Bye. Call if you need anything." And she vanished.

"Yeah... One moment." I grabbed my wand, that I left in here last night and used the sex-change spell again.

I walked out of the bathroom to see both Fred and George waiting.

"Sorry Guys. Had to take my pill." I walked away, before they could ask questions. I sat on my bed and leaned back, brushing my hair, with my hands.

I felt my head tilt to the side just the slightest bit. I looked to the left. A twin was sitting on my bed, looking at me.

"Good morning, Shin. How are you feeling?"

"Just bloody fine. Thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Happy as can be. Today is the first day of Quidditch try-outs."

"Good-Luck with that..." I noticed that the twin wasn't wearing a shirt and just boxers. Showing off his slim, pale chest. Now, If I were older, I'd be a bit freaked out. But, Alex and I took baths together. So, this didn't bug me in the least bit.

"You going to try out?"

"No."

"You going to watch?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well... maybe."

"Then maybe I will."

"Thank you. I don't really know you all that well... but I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"I'd like that, Fred. I really would."

"You got it right... How'd you know?" he asked, stunned.

"Your hair is parted on the right. You sleep on the right side of the bed. And you face the right when you sleep."

"But... George and I switch parts every day. It won't work tomorrow."

"Now that you told me this, It will."

"No it won't. We'll just keep changing."

"You guys are not 100% alike. You have to be diffrent from George in some way. I know it."

"Maybe I am..." George walked out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. I tossed myself backwards and hid my face under a pillow.

I smirked and gave him a line he used on me. "Bloody Hell. Give a brother a warning next time."

We all started to laugh. I kept myself hidden until they said they were done changing.

I jumped from bed. We all went to breakfest. The twins ate toast, cereal, and pumpkin juice. All I had was coffee and a small piece of a coffee cake. I was sitting between Fred and George. Right when I was about to finish my coffee George said something that really hit me and Fred... hard in the funny bone.

"I can see why you don't grow, Shinji. You drink to much Coffee. And you don't eat."

"That explains how I can pin BOTH of you guys down in about five minutes, without messing up my hair." I said proud of this fact.

The twins both looked at eachother and spat their drinks out at the two girls infrount of us.

"No. That is why I don't eat." I said. Making them do it again.

I bursted out laughting and the Twins joined in and we fell to the floor.

That was the day we all became close friends.

One of the greatest day in my whole life.

-End chapter two-

BLOODY HELL THIS IS LONG! My Merlin... Anyway, I did this chapter and chapter one all in a 24 hour mark! I started the First chapter at Four in the morning. Now it is four was I am writing this. I kick arse! Anyway, I hope they will get shorter. They might... concidering now much is told about the Twins first year. Anyway... hope you liked!


	3. Break

The Life of Shinji Miror.

-A Harry Potter Fan Fiction-

(About this story: All it is, is Shinjis life story. From the important events as a child. To her friendship with Fred and George at Hogwarts. Very sad -in my POV. And I was strait faced when my sister made me watch 'Marley and Me' That movie is fuckin' stupid!) This story is based in Fred and Georges' first year at Hogwarts, so... I'm going to make some stuff up. This not one of my smutty storys -yet Kidding!- this just on friendship and a bit of love here and their. So... OC/Fred/George. NOT a threesome!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. Fred, George, the Teachers, ext, mentioned in this story. But, I do own Shinji Miror. She is mine! -And the Twins- XD

Rated T- For character(s) death. Language. Maybe slight nudity... so... The rating might change.

-Chapter Three... First Term. And Gifts.-

Being at Hogwarts could not get any better. I've gone through one whole term with the twins, and nobody suspects I'm a girl.

Well... once, when I was in my Transfiguration class, I fell asleep. And when I woke up, I was under a table. I didn't really understand it but... I was under a table.

Besides, school was boring anyway. The classes moved to slow, and the work was easy. Plus, the books were fun to hit people with, when you used an in-wall spell. Often, Fred, George, and I would play random pranks on Hufflepuff girls. Like, putting a scream-cream-puff in with their bon-bons. Then, down the hall, when the three of us were in class, we'd hear high-pitched screams and burst out laughing. The screams lasted for an hour, and they'd pass out. It was great.

But, now we get a week off... and we get grades. I have no place to go. I can't go back to the shelter. And, we can't stay at Hogwarts. So, here I am, on the last day of school, trying to think of a plan... It made me sad, ya know? Not having any place to go... So, I guess it made me suffer, on my last day.

I rose from my bed, streching and moving my bangs out of my eyes. My feet touched the floor and I jumped off the bed, pushing the comforter to the floor, and the sheets over the side. It looked messy, but I really didn't care. Then, I noticed, Fred was awake. I looked to the right, and his bed was messy. The pillow was on the floor and the comforter was twisted with the sheet. What the bloody hell was Fred doing up this early? The only reason I got up this early was to get ready, without them bugging me. And now one of them just had to wake up.

"Shin? You up?" I herd a voice call from the batroom. I know that voice was Fred. A week with the twins -everyday- and you know the diffrence. They wern't that alike, afterall.

"Yeah...?" I replied. Walking tword the bathroom door, so I could hear him, without waking up George.

"You can get ready, you know. I'm just taking a shower. Take your pill."

"Fine..." I sighed. "I'm coming in." I turned the door handle. And walked into the steamy bathroom. I herd the shower going, and Freds soft breath. I opened the mirror and took out the pill bottle, just like every morning. I ran the water on hot, because it ment cold. And cupped my hand, letting water fill it. Popped the pill. And swallowed.

I reached down to grab my hair brush, and looked into the semi-fogged mirror. I was a girl, again. And I guess I forgot to change, after the twins went to dinnner, because I was shirtless. And I was wearing... boxers? I ran the brush through my hair, when I herd someone fiddel with the door. I jumped, dropping my brush to the floor, and hopping into the shower, to hide.

"Blo- muf mufff!" I pushed my hand over Freds mouth, leaning against him to keep him quiet. The door opened and I could feel Freds breath against my thumb.

"Fred, it's Percy. What time is mum going to meet us at the station?"

I uncovered my hand from his mouth and he replied, I was blushing... but kept putting my weight on him. "A-about the time the train will get back. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Oh, do you have that-" I tuned out. Not really paying attention. Just listening to the water run and hit my... boxers(?) and Freds side.

I herd the door close and I pushed a hand over his mouth again, listening to if Percy was still in... nothing. Then, a sting of pain ran through my hand. Fred bit me!

"Ouch. What was that for?" I asked, stepping out of the shower.

"For jumping me, in the shower! What is wrong with you, Shinji?"

I looked at my arms, I noticed that, because of the way I was holding his mouth shut, he would be staring at 'Shinji'.

"Um... Fred? Did you see... a-anything?"

"Merlin no! You scared the magic out of me, and I kept my eyes shut. Why?"

"N-No reason. I'm leaving now. I'll see you in class." I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my wand, casting the "Dopus Changus" spell.

I pulled off the soaking boxers, still wondering why I was wearing them. And put on a pair of underwear. Then tight black jeans. With a black long sleved shirt and a dark green and blue stripped T-shirt over it. I put a pair of black and white knee-high socks over the pants and left the room, with my 'Wizard History' book. I walked down the hall, to see that it was covered in Halloween decor. Pumpkins, Orange streamers above my head. It looked really pretty.

As I decened the stairs, I started to bit my lip, and pull at my shirt. When, a group of girls -most likely from RavenClaw- came up to me, and asked me a question.

"Um... Shinji, are you going to dress up for Halloween?" asked one of the girls. She had long brown hair, that ended in curles. She had pink sandels on, and her eyes were covered in sparkels.

"I don't have a costume, ladies. I'm truely sorry." I gave them a look of sadness, when a girl with curly blonde hair, with a lime green bow stepped in.

"You can borrow one of ours." I gave them a look of confusion and stepped back. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, I was still a boy. I guess the spell only breaks if you sleep, and not pass out. The girls were giggeling. And I sat up fast.

I looked down at my body. I was in a dress... A DRESS?

"Bloody hell! What did you guys do? You guys undressed me!" I shouted. Now, I never show emotion, unless It's really funny. But, this was a time to show emotion and beat the sugar and spice, out of these four girls. But, I could not... I'd concider it, if I was a girl. But, not the time.

"But, you look so cute!" just look. The blonde hair shoved a mirror in my face. I was in a black lolita dress, that went to my knees, showing my legs, that were covered by my knee-high socks. The dress was long sleeved and I had on a lace collar, what came out from the dress. I looked weird.

"I look like bloody girl!"

"A very cute girl."

"Give me back my cloths! I need to get to class."

"One condition, Shinji."

I sighed. "What is it?"

All four of them said at the same time, "You have to wear the dress, at dinner."

"No way."

"Have fun wearing that to your classes, then, Shinji." said the bluenett.

"Wait... I'll wear this to dinner. But, I better get one hell of a Halloween with this on, you brats." I spat out the last word and yanked my folded cloths from the Blonds arms. I walked into the bathroom and changed.

When I walked out, the girls were gone, and I was alone. I took a deep breath. Then, the door was blown off of its hinges and I was tossed backwards, doing a summersault on the floor.

"Shinji! Are you in here?" called both the twins.

"Yeah." I muttered to the floor.

"Thank god! We didn't see you in History, so we though you passed out again." said George.

"Again?"

"Last night you passed out. Then, we noticed that you were still in your uniform, so we..." started George. Then he looked away, with a slight blush.

"Put you in a pair of my boxers. Don't worrie, you were still in guy form."

"Oh... I was wondering about that. Anyway, you guys didn't tell me that we celibrated Halloween here."

"Oh... Shinji, we are going to celebrate Halloween, this year!" said Fred.

We all started laughing, when George spoke up. "You like Halloween, Shin?"

"It's my birthday."

Both the twins looked at eachother. "You didn't tell us this! How do you know alot about us, when we know nothing of you."

"Because you guys are to easy to read. And give out to much information."

"Do we, now?" they both said, moving to either side of me, as I was about to leave the RavenClaw dorm.

"Yes, now lets go to Herbology." I jogged out of the room, and noticed I hadn't the slighest idea of where I was going.

"Do you know where you're going, Shin?" asked George.

"Do you?" I asked. They both snickered. I herd the rusteling of paper, then turned around.

The twins were both looking at a folded piece of parchment. Fred took out his old wand, and said "We soulomly swear that we are up to no good."

The paper unfolded and it turned out to be map. "Pretty sweet, aye?" said George.

I smiled and we followed the map, until we got to Herbology.

We crawled into class, and took our seats, in the back of the room. It was a 3-person desk, so we all fit.

"Nice of you to join us. Mr. Miror. Mr. Weasley's. Now, if you don't mind, please turn to page 41 in your 'Poison Flower' packet."

We finished almost all of our classes for the day. Then we came to our last class, my favorit, Potions. Snape was gone for the week. I wasn't sure why.

"Please take your seats. I need to explain things for tonight." said Head-Master Dumbledor.

"Tonight?" I wispered to the twins. They both shrugged

We down in the seats and listen to the Head-Master tell us about the Halloween feast. Then, he had us open our books.

"Turn to page 198." I watched the twins hand me a book. They opened theirs and I did the same.

BOOM! -XD- Streamers and confetti shot all over my face. It made a loud noise, and silly-string was shot out at all directions.

"HAPPY BLOODY BIRTHDAY!" The twins said in unison. I smiled and was about to hug the twins... then everyone started to crowd around me, saying Happy Birthday, as stuff like that.

The rest of class was fun. A bit to fun.

After class, Fred and George said that they wanted to show me their costumes. I followed the gingers. They both went into our room and I stayed out. Reading a book, by the fire place. I looked up, and stared into the window.

"What do you want to know?" I forgot that I could do that. I jumped from my seat, and hit my back against the hot metal, keeping the fire low.

"Hello?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where I be sleeping, while we get this week off?"

"In a bed."

"At whos house?"

"A familys house."

"Which family?"

"The W-" the door opening shut that bloody women up. The twins walked out of the boys wing, and twirled around, showing off the costumes. Jokers.

"Very funny!" I giggeled. They smiled.

"What are you being?" I quickly forgot the question. I was looking at the black and red checker-board costumes on the gingers. Their long red hair looked rather good on them. And I could not help but get all warm inside. I wasn't sure why. But I did.

"What are you being, Shinjette?" they repeted.

"Oh... well, you see... do you remember this morning?"

"Yes. When you..." Fred started.

"Were in RavenClaws dorm room..." George ended.

"Yeah... they kind of kidnaped me. And put me in a dress..."

They both looked at eachother. Then at me. "Did they see anything?"

"Touch anything?"

"Kiss anything?"

"Guys! Calm down. I was still in boy form. And they said they didn't touch anything."

"Thank god." unison.

"Anyway, I promised them that I'd wear it to dinner, in exchange for my cloths. Now, If you'll excuse me."

I walked into out room and pealed off my cloths and put the dress on over my top half, then smothed out the bottom. I tugged on the overly-large sleeves, and walked into the bathroom. I put a black ribbon -not sure where it came from- around the left long part of my hair. Then, tied the choaker around my smooth, pale neck. I put on my sock and left the bathroom and turned off the light, putting my cloths on the bed. I left the room.

The twins were sitting on the couch, talking. Fred was turned tword the boys wing, an George, tword the fire place. I saw Fred's mouth open- in mid-sentence. George trurned around and they both looked at me, with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"What the blood hell have you done to Shinji?"

"Nothing! I just promised that I'd wear it. Now, let us go. And hurry. I just want to get this over with."

Dinner was really good. I haven't had a dinner at the school once. And I'm glad it was on my birthday, because I got a cupcake! They provided entertainment.

Then Percy, Fred, George, and I all started to chat. When a girl, who goes by the name of Angelina Johnson, came and sat right next to me. Now, I don't want to sound like a prick, but I HATE this girl with a burning passion. I hate her damn eyes, and long dark hair. I hate her Bloody being.

"You know, Shin, you look very nice as a girl. Cross-Dressing suites you." both the twins bursted out laughing and soon fell on the floor.

"Oh really? Same to you." the food that Percy was eating, shot out of this mouth and hit Angelina in the face and hair. She almost screamed but then brushed it off, and stormed away.

After the twins stopped laughing, they both sat up, and began eating.

"Nice one, Shinji!" said Percy.

I smiled and looked at Percy, who was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Then a question broke my train of thought.

"Hey, Shinji? Where are you going to be staying?"

"I don't know."

"Home, perhaps?" asked Percy, as he sipped his juice.

"Don't have one."

The three gingers stopped eating/chewing/drinking and looked at me funny. As if I was saying I was a 50-year-old-tree -not sure why I put that but...-

"I was living in a shelter."

"Oh Merlin." said the twins.

"Fred, George, do you think Mummsy, would mind if she stayed with us?"

"Not at all, Perc."

"Good, then it's settled." the twins said in unison, giving me a big smile.

"Thanks you guys. I really owe you one."

"That you do. Speaking of owes..." said Fred.

My body was pushed forward, making my face hit the red velvet cupcake. "Happy birthday, Shinji!" said Fred.

I licked the white cream off my face and turned to Fred, still licking the frosting. I took my wand out of my sock, and said my favorit spell. "Helivous Fizz"

Nothing happened... Then, Frosting and red cupcake was covering both Fred and Georges face. I laughed and soon, I was pushed to the ground.

The next morning, I decided to sleep in. The twins and I stayed up late and went to burn the dress in the woods. It lasted longer then expected. Soon, George fell asleep on my lap, and Fred and I had to carrie him back, and put him to bed.

I was shoved awake. I kept my eyes closed. "Uhh~ few more minutes, Fred."

"How'd you know it was Fred?"

My eyes shot open, and I tossed a pillow over my head. I herd it hit somethin'. Then I herd a 'Hey!'

"Man up, George!" I called. Fred and laughed and smiled into the pillow. The next thing I knew, I was getting warmed up by something.

I grinded against it... a body? It felt nice, and I was too tired to speak. Then, am arm wrapped around my torso, and I realized that I was a girl... and shirtless.

"Bloody Hell!" I shot up, and noticed a very happy-looking Fred. I hit him in the head and he groaned.

'Nice wake up call.' I thought.

Then, I noticed I just gave the Twins a clear view of my flat chest. I sighed and saw both George and Fred blushing. I sighed and got dressed.

We boarded the train, and I ended up sleeping on Freds lap. When I woke up, Fred was leaning tword me, sleeping. George was layed out, sleeping and snoring loudly. When I sat up, I must have touch Fred weirdly because he woke up.

"Go back to sleep. It takes a few more hours to get home."

I pushed fred, so we both could lie down. The tip of his head, touching time. Our arms leaning down, touching as they swayed. I was dreaming again in a matter of minutes. And so was Fred, because I fell asleep, listening to the soft, soothing sounds of this sleep.

-END CHAPTER THREE!-

The end was really cute. NO! She isn't dating Fredie... or Georgie! She doesn't really like anyone. But, the next chapter is going to be about the week I spend at the Weasleys. It's going to be written like a journal... so, enjoy the short chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it shorter... hope it worked.


	4. Bloody Journal

The Life of Shinji Miror.

-A Harry Potter Fan Fiction-

(About this story: All it is, is Shinjis life story. From the important events as a child. To her friendship with Fred and George at Hogwarts. Very sad -in my POV. And I was strait faced when my sister made me watch 'Marley and Me' That movie is fuckin' stupid!) This story is based in Fred and Georges' first year at Hogwarts, so... I'm going to make some stuff up. This not one of my smutty storys -yet Kidding!- this just on friendship and a bit of love here and their. So... OC/Fred/George. NOT a threesome!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. Fred, George, the Teachers, ext, mentioned in this story. But, I do own Shinji Miror. She is mine! -And the Twins- XD

Rated T- For character(s) death. Language. Maybe slight nudity... so... The rating might change.

-Chapter Four... Weasley Week.-

November First...

My bloody journal. Today was my first day at the Weasley house. Their mum was more then happy to let me stay with them on such short notice. I offrered to clean while I was staying but she refused, saying her house cleaned its self. I didn't know what she ment but... Now I do. Her booms sweap. Her sponge does the dishes. And a washer washes the cloths. It was pretty cool. But, other then that, I have to sleep in Ginnys room. I didn't mind... But, she is really annoying when it comes to sleeping. At night, the Twins came to wake me, but I was awake, and we snuck out and slept in the field, about 50 years from the house. We all woke up with nasty BugBites on our faces and necks. I had an apple for beakfest, much to the familys shock.-

Shinjette Miror. First Year.

November, the secound.

My bloody journal. Very fun day. Well... if you concider getting glomped the the ground by Percy for no reason. OH! And I guess people in this house don't knock. Because when I was changing in the bathroom, Percy walked in and almost say my back with 'Shinjette' carved into the skin. Mrs. Weasley said that she is going to be taking Ginny and I shopping. Also, Mr. Weasley said that we should check the bank, to see if my parents left any money for me. He told me about my family. He said that my dad and mum grew up together and after years of just friendship my dad, Nikki, asked my mum, Emily for her hand in marriage. She said yes. Both their parents were good friends. And were glad they were getting married. But, my mum got really sick during her time being pregnent. She was seen talking to a mirror and crying or laughing with her reflection. In late October, she went into labor and the doctors said that she wouldn't survive the birth. She replied with a smile "I knew it." She ended up having me. They decided they didn't want a child, because they were to focused on work. They worked for a Wand making company in Diagon Alley. It made sence afterall. And I also learned why people thought I was a boy. The doctor said that I was a boy, while I was still in my mums womb. So, they told people they were having a boy. Nobody saw my father after he gave me to the Shelter. And mum died shortly after I was given up. He -Mr. Weasley- wasn't sure what was so special about the Miror family. Other then the fact that my mum and I were insain. I didn't let it bug me to much. I didn't eat at all today, and I think I'm going to eat a popcicle.- Shinjette Miror. First Year.

November, the Third.

My bloody journal. Mrs. Weasley and I visited Alex's grave. Oh! He real name isn't Alex. His name is really 'John Weasley'. He is the son of Ms. Weasleys brothers cousin. Still keeping the familys last name. This grave was in between two other ones. I was told, by Mrs. Weasley that his parents were forced into suicide, or they'd kill Ale- John. Also, she took Ginny and I shopping. Ginny and I tried on cloths. I ended up getting a new pair of Jeans. And a few shirts with rips at the neck and sides, where my theighs are. They were really long, almost like dressed. I also got a pair of buckle-boots, that went up to my knee, and were covered in buckels. Before that, I went to the bank and found out Mrs. Weasley had a key to the safe of my parents. It was filled with enough gold to keep me set for life. Not to much. Not to little. Also, I found a picture of my parents. My dad had long black hair, that he kept in a pony-tail. We wore a gray shirt and blue jeans -I'm guessing because it's in black and white- And my mum had long silver hair that went to her knees. She wore a gray dress that went to her mid-theigh. They were both really skinny and my mum her arms covered in band-aids. My dad had his eyes closed, and gave a thumbs up with a cheeky smile. It seemed mum was rolling her eyes, her arms were crossed, adn she looked really tried. Besides the fact I looked... alot like my mum, I guess I had my dads humor and big eyes. -and his chest XDD- my mum had a full chest. Ginny thought my mum was really pretty. I gave her a smile and closed my eyes, thinking about what happened to my dad. As soon as us three girls entered the house, a bucket filled with sticky-paste came crashing down. I don't know how, but I kicked it right before It could land on Ginnys new pink sweater. It went through the open kitchen window. The twins popped out from the tabel and, in unison, said "Wicked!" I ran over to them and started to wrestle with them. Ron ran down the stairs and was cheering "GO GO GO!" I ended up on top of George, my stomack on his chest, and Fred sitting on my lower back, leaning his back against the back of my head. Later that night, I put a 'Dolly Fholy' spell on the gingers, while they were sleeping. I have to wait until morning to see what happens.

November, the forth.

My bloody journal. Bloody hell! I was woken up at the crack of dawn, by the twins... I think. They picked me up from the floor and pushed me to the bed. They were both is light pink dresses, with blonde hair in spiral curles, and a pink bonnet at the top. They had pink lipstick on and pink eyeshadow up to their once-red-now-light-brown-eyebrows. As soon as I saw them, I cracked up laughing. They both hit my knees really hard and I glarred at them. It took a few good hours for the spell to wear off. They had tried pranking me, the rest of the day, but I kept on countering them. That is until Iate last night. I was getting ready for bed, and had just taken off my pants, and my night shirt was almost around my hips, when the Twins ran on, and tossed kelp mixed with dead grass and pond water, over my head. I don't think the twins liked being Dolls very much. I went to bed, smelling like I hadn't showered in weeks.

November, The Fith.

My bloody journal. At breaki, where I actualy had more then nothing -coffee- and Fred, George, and I had a little chat:

G- "You smell like a bloody house elf."

Me- "What? Did not you like dressing like a girl?"

F&G- "NO!"

S- "Well, I don't see the problem. I do it all the time."

F&G- *Spits food over Ginny and Ron, making me spirt coffee out of my nose*

That is also when Fred, George, and I were told to do the yard work. All 300 acers... We missed lunch. And I ended up getting pushed into a lake. Fun...

November, The Sixth.

My bloody journal. Fred, George, and I decided to make a spell of our own. And guess who the test dummy was? Me, of course. I don't remember the spell. But, it made me do a bunch of weird stuff. Dance. Try to fly. Try to sing. Make me chase a squirl screaming "YOU ATE ME LUCKY PUFFS, YOU BLOODY DRAGON PURSE!". And try to shave Percys rat, Scappers, hair off... I think it was a drunk spell... I can't remember much after I tried to do a backflip up the stairs. Anyway, I woke up with my hair filled with rubbish. And Fred and George sleeping, curled up to my feet, like a cat. Speaking of cats, where is my cat, Skull-Face? Oh well... I'm sure (s)he is with Hagrid. I also learned that the spell makes you wake up with a really bad head pains. -Not that I don't get them all the time, anyway- And then we snuch out again, and brought Bug Spray, this time. We all slept side-by-side. Me, in the middel, and Fred on the right. George on the Left. Just like Alex and I use to. I dreamed of Alex.- Shinji Miror.

November, The Bloody Seventh.

I thought it was a good day. I really did. I woke up next to the two boys that make me spit coffee from my nose. I got chocolate chip pancakes for breaki. Percy gave me some of his old Magic books, and spirals filled with how-to Potions. -I'm really into potions-. For lunch, Fred and George took me to this place called "DollHouse" and it was the coolest place I've ever seen. -You'll learn more. Later in the story- We wen't shopping for books, and I got some a few on potions. But, I found one called 'he diffrence between Dark arts. And Black Arts' and got it. Then, we went to a muggle store, and I got a few dark books, and a few joke books for Fred and George. And a book on flowers for Mrs. Weasley. A book on this girl who fell on-love with a wizard, for Ginny. A book on creatures, for Ron. And a book on 'Todays World' -a muggel book- for Mr. Weasley. Then, Fred and I got cupcakes to bring back home, for our last night at the Weasley house, while George got Ice cream. We had a really good dinner, and I helped cook. Then, as we were eating CupCakes, the door bell rang. Ron got up to get it, and then he called for the Twins. I waited... then you'll never guess who showed up. Angelina Johnson. She is a year older then the Twins and I. When she was almost twelve, Angelina was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She acts like she owns the world. And she is the Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And for some odd reason... I've never wanted to punch a person -much less a girl!- more then I have her. At this point, I wish I got to be on RavenClaw, so I could join the bloody game and knock her off her bloody broom stick. She was wearing a low-cut dark blue dress, it went down to her knees, and her hair was pulled back, and braided. Her ears had blue stars hanging down. And she had blue eye shadow on, really popping out, on her dark skin. She gave everyone a smile, but it dropped as soon as her dark eyes locked on my light gray eyes -I'll add a color thing later, for her eyes- She sat down, next to Percy.

"To what, Angelina, do we owe this pleasure?" I asked, sarcasticly. Rolling me eyes.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and said the one thing that made my cold blood boil and steam. "Can't I visit my two good friends, Fred and George?"

The rest of that night, she, and the Twins played games on the table and I sat, playing with Ginnys hair. (Ginny wispered the most funniest thing. "I don't like that troll. She isn't pretty and nice like you, Shinji." I gave her a slight hug, that made my eyes widden.) Why did I even care? Why should I care about who the twins hang out with? But... I do. I really care. Not that I would ever tell them that.

-End Journal Style-

And so, I woke up, with Ginny gripping my hair, a smile on her face. I carfuly wriggeled my arm out of her grip, and she stired in her sleep. I smiled at her innocent face. And left to get ready. The twins were passed out on the couch, both snoring like 12-year-old boys. I was still pretty bloody mad, that I didn't speak to them at all since desert last night. But, I woke 'em up anyway way. By a hard slap on the back of their heads. They both groaned and looked up. I turned away and waited for them to be ready for Hogwarts.

Right before we left, Ginny gave me a big hug, and I played with her hair as she hugged away. When she let go, I said 'Thank-You' to the parents of the Gingers and Mrs. Weasley said that I HAVE to stay over when we leave for the Holidays. I said sure and got on the train, without saying anything to Fred or George. I sat down in an empty slot. After about Half a minuet, the Twins joined... with Angelina. George sat down next to me, across from Angelina, who was sitting REALLY close to Fred. I scooted far to the window, and leaned my head to the window, ignorring the three around me. I remembered that I was a girl, so I took my wand out of my pocket, in the thick Jack-O-Lantern jacket. And did the 'Doupus Changus' spell, and turned into a boy, not that it mattered, I'd be a girl after I woke up.

And so, I slept, praying I didn't end up on Georges shoulder. No matter how cozzy it looked. And I dreamed.

Until I was woken up, by Fred. I left the train, with my backpack, and walked up to out room, and layed down on the bed, hoping to sleep.

-End Chapter FOUR!-

YEAH! OHHHH~ SHINJIS IS JEALOUS! Next chapter is going to be shorter, because this is the shorest chapter yet! And, it will be about Shinji being jealous about Angelina, and the Twins try to find out why. HOPE YOU LIKED!


	5. Close Call Emo chapter

The Life of Shinji Miror.

-A Harry Potter Fan Fiction-

(About this story: All it is, is Shinjis life story. From the important events as a child. To her friendship with Fred and George at Hogwarts. Very sad -in my POV. And I was strait faced when my sister made me watch 'Marley and Me' That movie is fuckin' stupid!) This story is based in Fred and Georges' first year at Hogwarts, so... I'm going to make some stuff up. This not one of my smutty storys -yet Kidding!- this just on friendship and a bit of love here and their. So... OC/Fred/George. NOT a threesome!

(Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter. Fred, George, the Teachers, ext, mentioned in this story. But, I do own Shinji Miror. She is mine! -And the Twins- XD

Rated T- For character(s) death. Language. Maybe slight nudity... so... The rating might change.

-Chapter Five... Close Call, Mate.-

After about three hours of trying to sleep, tossing, turning, twisting, and twirling, I finaly got up and took a shower.

The cold water running down my small body. I watched my stomack rise and fall, with each shallow breath I take, in the small shower space. I reached forward and held myself up. My head was getting hit with all the water, being shot out from shower head. It ran down my neck and dripped to the white tub. I turned off the shower and stepped out of the closed space, getting gose-bumps, as my cold skin hit the chilly air of the bathroom. I watched as the drips, from my hair, hit the dark gray tile below me, making a dark gray puddle of water.

Why is it that I hate Angelina so much? Because she can be a girl? Because she is a girl... not that I am not... but, I can't show it.

I looked in the mirror and traced the outline of my head, with wet fingers. My hair dripped into the sink. It was the only sound I could hear, becides the very soft sound of my breath. I looked back up. I was staring into a reflection on me. A girl with dark gray hair. Agua Blue eyes outlined in dark silver with black rims. Pale skin.

I lifted up my arms, showing my rist to myself.

'Shinji Miror'. I was not 'Angelina Johnson'. Not matter how much I wanted to be... Wait! Did I?

Did I, the shy quiet girlyboy, dressed in dark cloths, with a thick monotone, and scared arms... Want to be the pretty, popular, dark skinned, dark eyed, outgoing, Angelina Johnson?

No.

But... I think it wouldn't make a difference if I did. I was not. And could never be. Not even with a Polly-Juice potion. I could never be like her. And why would I? I was... okay, right? Sure, I was shy, and loved to see people in misery. And sure, I was a bloody wench around girls, because I was one. And I hated them for showing it off.

Hated?

YES! I hate them all. I hate everyone. I hate that bloody Fred. That bloody George. Bloody Alex. Blo-

"What would you like to know?"

All I herd was the shattering of glass. And glass smashing down on granit.

And so, Water mixed with a deep scarlet.

I looked at my hand. It was cut, deep. I could see the musle, and as much as I hated to admit it, It hurt. My feet were bleeding, too.

Blood poured from my pinky and rist. Glass was in my palm. I let that go, only let it side, and give me more cuts.

I moaned from the pain. The only thing I could think about doing was cleaning this up, before Fred and George got mad.

But, my legs didn't want to work. I was walking out of the bathroom, leaving a trail of scarlet as I walked. I went down from my chest, to the towel,, staining it red.

I opened the door, with my right hand, being my left hand was useless. It left the handle bloody.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do.

My ears were ringing. My body felt weak. And I could hear was my own breath. Not the screams for me to stop, as I walked down the halls.

My vision was getting blurry. I couldn't see the wall as I walked. But, I kept smiling. I kept walking. And soon, I was falling.

...

...

... Hello?

I herd voices. I herd voices. I herd the bloody voices.

"Shinji... are you awake?" asked an unframilular voice. I opened my light blue eyes, to see a very scared-looking women.

I closed my eyes, but was shaken awake.

"Shinji. Shinji! You have to stay awake." I herd the voice again.

I opened my eyes, to see the face again. I didn't study it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was shushed by her voice.

"Don't talk now, Shinji. I'll tell you what happened." she started. "You were found bleeding half-to-death by Percy, as he was doing his nighly walk."

...

"He took you here, and woke up his brothers. You were taking a shower, while they were sleeping. We checked the room, and found the mirror smashed. Blood was every where. When they got here, they both looked at eachother, in shock. You were walking around campus for about two hours Mr. Miror."

"Miss."

"Pardon?" she gasped.

"I'll let you know a secret." my lips moved on its own. "I'm a girl."

"Is that so? Well, kind of figured after I saw where your chest was cut." at that moment, I sat up. I felt my chest get very wet.

"Don't! You just opened up your cuts, again."

"Again?" I asked, looking at the bloody sheets.

"Yes. Again. You kept on stiring, as I was dressing your cuts. You cut your chest. Rists. Palm. Fingers. Feet. And got some minor cuts on your face."

'I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Shinji... I'm very glad to hear that. I beleive you... but, You have scares over your back and rists. I don-"

"I was given the scares, to keep my name. I was dropped off at a childrens shelter, after I was born. My parents gave me a name and carved it into me. Like a tattoo."

I closed my eyes. It wasn't calming. It wasn't bad. It wasn't nice. It wasn't... It was just... to tell somebody about this.

"Is that so?... Very well then. You have to stay over night, so I can keep an eye on your cuts."

I felt myself drifting into sleep. A painful sleep. And the dream was good... I was dead. And I wouldn't have to bother Fred or George ever again. They'd be free to not keep anymore secrets from their friends. And not have a friend, that I despise.

When I woke up, I felt weird... like something was missing. My stomack was burning. My breathing was deep, and loud. My pulse was racing. My head was pounding. I felt like I was going to puke. But, I had nothing in my- My pills!

I got up from the bed and started to run, but it ended in a fail, and I ended up hunched over. Blood dripped from my nose. And my eyes were getting watery. I wasn't going to cry. That wasn't the problem. My eyes were burning, that's all.

I hadn't the slightest idea, where I was going but... I wasn't moving. I was still hunched over, breathing deep, and trying to get air into my lungs. Then, arms wrapped around my side, trying to keep me clam. But, it only made me yelp and gasp for air. I herd yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. I was flipped from my hunched position.

I was looking at blazing red hair. And a place face. Fred. "Shinji! Shinji are you okay? Say something!" It sounded like a wisper.

"L-Let me *gasp* GO!" I tried screaming, but nothing came out. Then I was looking at another face. George.

"What's wrong with her, Fred?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"SHINJI!" and I passed out.

I woke up looking at Fred and Georges faces. I couldn't tell which was which. But, really didn't even remember my name. I licked my lips, and sat up.

"Shinji! What were you thinking?" yelled one of the twins, making my head throb.

"Where am I?" I asked, but it came out as a wisper.

"In the hospital, at Hogwarts! Where bloody else?"

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out in the field, during a Quidditch practice! You're lucky we were the only ones out side!"

"Oh..." a sharp pain went through my throat. It hurt. And not in a good way. It felt like I was being ripped apart. Like my stomack was being torn from my body with barbed wire. My head felt heavy, like iron. I couldn't breath.

"Shinji! Shinji! You're turning blue! Breath."

I felt my ears pop, and I gripped my throat, pulling up. I didn't know why. I could only think about... death. I wasn't sure why. I hadn't lived a full life. I just turned 12. I was a sickly, sky, girlyboy, who hid behind closed doors. Not letting anyone in. My best friends were right next to me, as I wished for death. I wanted them to be happy.

"Shinji, stop! You're only making it worse!" called one of the other twins. I gripped harder, crushing the bone.

"Shinji!" I felt my arm being ripped from my neck, with a snap. I was pushed backwards, my arms being pinned. Same with my legs. I closed my eyes and screamed with all my might. It wasn't me talking. It wasn't my body. It wasn't... Shinji.

"NEED TO DIE!"

"Shinji!"

"Bloody hell! Just let me die, please!" I yelled, trying to kick, but my legs wouldn't move. The grip on my arms and legs only tightened.

"What kind of rubbish are you speaking?" yelled two equal voices.

"You don't need me here! You guys hate me being here! I could join my mum and dad. Alex! If you would just let me go!"

"WE ARE NOT LETTING GO! We love you, Shinji."

And with that sentence, I gave out on myself, being calm again. I still felt like crap, and my blood was warm. My heart touched myrib cage, and my eyes were wide open, in pure shock... The grip on my body, let go. My body dropped to the bed, and banged against the pillow hard.

"Don't ever say that again." I warned.

"Bloody hell... What has come over you?"

"You guys don't need me here. I have no perpose in life. I do nothing. I have no talents. I'm not pretty like Ange-"

"Is that what this is about? Oh, Shinji..."

"Just listen to me! I get average grades! My parents didn't bloody want me. I was the reason Alex killed himself. My mum died because of me, and my dad is most likely dead because I'm a bloody mistake. So, don't you dare say you love me. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will. I like it like that. I care about myself and myself only. I don't have any reason to live. So, if I want to die, then just let me. I don't care anymore! I am nothing!"

"But! That's not true! Don't you ever think like that, ever! You are something! You are Shinji Miror. Who cares if you arn't like most people. And, you do have talents. You can write. You are a very smart girl. And... I don't know about Fred, here, but I think you don't need to be pretty, Like Angelina. Because, if yoou find yourself beautiful, that's all that matters. Nothing will ever change that. If you want to live, let live. If you want to go, let go. But, I don't want you to go! I like having you here. You are like a sister to us, Shinji."

"I... Thank you, George. But, I'm nothing like her. I never will be. And, I can't do anything about it. I never can. But, I'll let you know one thing, I enjoy being a boy, more then a girl. Because, even thought, I don't like girls, at all! They like me... and you don't know how if feels, to be liked by the same sex, not even being liked by the opposite. It hurts. It makes me feel bloody ugly. So, I don't think anything about myself, other then the fact that the mirror tells all, and I'm nothing but a freakin' joke. So, try to change my mind all you want. It won't work."

"... I like you just the way you are."

I opened my mouth to say something, when the nurse came rushing in.

"I'm sorry, Boys, but Miss. Miror needs to have an Ivy. Her body is drained of blood, food... you know! And, it's eating away at her organs. So, I need you to leave. Please come back tomorrow. I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night, she really doesn't care. I feel so bad for the poor thing. Being hated by so many, and having to lie to the world. I really do feel so bad for her..."

And with that, the Twins left. She put an Ivy in my arm, and asked me a question.

"Even if you don't care. Your friends do. So, if you really want to make them happy, Shinji, don't give up. Your body is dying on you, and I'm sorry to say, but you won't live to see past thirty. If your lucky... Even so, I'd keep living. You're young. You're partly healthy. So, please, for Fred and George, Stay alive. Live long, and don't give up. Now, I'm going to give you a seditive, so try to fight. I'll see you when you wake up. And I'll make sure the twins are here. Good-night."

I was asleep. And even though I was sleeping, I was fighting a never-ending war with my head and heart.

Head: DIE DIE DIE!

Heart: Live Live LIVE!

Within two weeks, I was back to normal, and could begin my classes again. The twins and I never talked about what happened after that. But, I'm glad we didn't.

I was walking to class when I saw George run up to me, with a smile that could melt the artics.

"Hello, Shinji. How are you feeling?"

"Hello. George... and I'm feeling fine. Why?"

"Just wondering..." he looked away.

"Hey... I just noticed something," he looked at me again, "Fred is not with us."

"Oh yeah... about that, He is staying with Angelina, to help her with the next Essay, in Snapes class."

"But... he said it isn't due until April. And it's the first week in December."

"I know..." we both started laughing, and rushed to get to Transfiguration. The class, Fred didn't attend. So, I took notes for him.

-Dinner-

"So, how was Transfiguration? Fred." I said with venom in my words.

He looked over at me. "Don't play dumb, Shin! You know I didn't attend. Oh, speaking of that, did you tak-"

I whipped a notebook at him. It hit him in the face and slid down to his lap. George looked at me and smiled, which I gave back.

The rest of Dinner, Fred shut the hell up, and George and I kept touching eachothers feet under the table with our own.

-END CHAPTER FIVE!-

DUDES! I wrote this in pure darkness, in the middel of a tornado warning. I'm 2:23AM, and it started at like... three in the afternoon... Sorry, if this chapter seemed... emo. But, Shinji is getting her emotions mixed up. You'll see why.

Shinjis eyes:

Dark blue- Natural; Calm; Asleep

Light blue- Agitated; annoyed;

Light gray- Mad; Frustrated; over-stressed

Dark gray- Happy; glad; relived

Agua Blue; Hyper; shy; embarresed

-Mirror Shinji Eyes:

Red- Happy.

White- Sad.

black- Mad.

Acid Green- Sick. -Shinji was the mirror Shinji, during most of this chapter. I'll add to this list, as Shinji gets older. Hope you liked! Thank you, if you read this far.

I have nothing to do for the next chapter... Maybe Fred will flaunt Angelina infrount on Shinji. Then, when the twins leave to get their books, Angelina tries to kiss Shinji. And she tries to tell Fred, but he just tell her that she is jealous of Angelinas prettyness... making Shinji really mad, and George tries to comfort her. -Lets remember this, for later. After Angelina says that she did try to kiss Fred, he doesn't talk to her again, until he asks her to the Yuell Ball. To make Shinji Jealous, and then Shinji said that Fred already asked her, so she really didn't care.-


End file.
